Hermano Mio
by Dark Kong
Summary: Ahy cosas que a veces no sabemos que puede pasar entre la vida y la muerte, no sabemos muy bien que puede llegar a pasar, y cuando algo inesperado sucede, nos termina arrebatando algo muy especial, Blu y Pablo, los mejores amigos mas que nunca, tendran que superar una de las etapas mas dificiles de toda su vida


**Bueno chicos, este no es la continuación de mi otro fic, tampoco el nuevo que estoy actualizando en estos momentos, este es un nuevo one shot, y ojala les pueda gustar a todos, yo espero que sí, ya verán de que tratara cuando lo lean.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura y espero sus opiniones y respuestas.**

* * *

 **"Hermano Mio"**

Todo un nuevo día, y una nueva mañana más en la ciudad mágica de Rio de janeiro, Brasil, aún era de noche, pero el sol no tardaba de poco a poco en salir, mientras eso pasaba, todos los humanos continuaban dormidos, aunque algunos ya no tanto, ya que algunos trabajaban o llevaban algunas familias a sus hijos a sus respectivas escuelas desde muy temprano.

Pasando así la vida de los humanos, era diferente a la de los animales, ya que como siempre, siempre dormidos y descansando de lo que vivieron ayer y listos para un nuevo día.

Pero no todos ellos lo llevaban a si…

En el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, a un lado del lugar, se encontraba un pequeño cementerio que hace unas semanas había construido los mismos clínicos, ya que en ese lugar podrían enterrar y dejar descansar a los animales que desgraciadamente dejaron esta vida y los llevaron al cielo, y eso no era de mas, un guacamayo azul se encontraba algo dormido, acostado en una pequeña piedra, pero tenía los ojos totalmente rojos, dado que se encontraba totalmente triste y con lágrimas cubriendo todo su rostro, al parecer, llorando por la pérdida de sus familiares, aunque para él, era muy especial.

"¿Porque no fui yo?…¿porque?, todo esto es mi culpa, no tenía por qué pasar, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora él debe estar pensando mal de mí, seguramente decepcionado por no ayudarlo"- decía el guacamayo totalmente lastimado, no de la herida que llevaba en su pecho, pero si lastimado por perder a su amigo.

Aunque sus pensamientos no dejaban de dominarlo, tuvieron que ser interrumpidos, ya que otra ave igual a el comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, su rostro mostraba preocupación al verlo tirado en el cementerio.

"Aquí estas amor"- contesto una guacamaya azul celeste hembra aterrizando a un lado del macho, supuestamente era su pareja.

"Por favor Perla, no quiero que me molestes, no estoy de buenas ahora, necesito que me dejes solo"- suplico el macho con las mismas lagrimas que tenía.

"Blu, no quería molestarte, pero tampoco te vi llegando a casa, nuestros hijos preguntan mucho por ti, inclusive mi padre"- dijo Perla queriendo acercarse a él, aunque muy temerosa de que Blu hiciera algo malo.

"Perla por favor, ¡no quiero que me molestes!"- contesto Blu ahora con un tono un poco duro.

"Blu…en verdad lo lamento, entiendo lo mucho que te sientes, yo tampoco me imagine que esto iba a llegar así, entiendo también como debe de sentirse ella por haberlo perdido, pero no por eso debes de sentirse así por toda la vida"- Perla no quería ver a Blu en ese estado en el que se encontraba, pero tampoco no quería dejarlo aquí, se acercó un poco más sin que Blu lo llegara a sentir, hasta el punto en que puso su ala en el hombro de Blu, solo así para poner aún más enojado a Blu.

"!Dije que no me molestes!"- Blu termino levantándose de golpe hasta mirar a Perla, se podía ver que además de la tristeza y el llanto que en estos momentos cargaba, también liberaba el enojo y la depresión que estaba teniendo.

"Tú no lo entiendes"- contesto Blu totalmente enojado mientras veía como Perla empezaba a retroceder un poco –"Esto no tenía que pasar, no quería que el fuera, tenía que ser yo, la muerte me tenía que pertenecer, no a él, y por culpa mía soy responsable de su muerte, no sé cómo seguirá sintiéndose Lucy, pero dudo que en estos momentos no quiere ver a nadie, al igual que yo"- con lo último que agrego Blu termino alzando las alas y voló lo más rápido que podía, alejándose del cementerio, del centro de conservación, y sobre todo, de Perla.

"Blu"- murmuro Perla al ver como se alejaba, una ligera tristeza comenzó a dominarla un poco, pero no era en ella, era su pareja.

"No quiero verlo así, pero tampoco no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasarle, tengo que buscar a mi papa"- Perla tomo vuelo de regreso a su pequeña casa, donde lo esperaban sus hijos y su padre, también acompañado de su tía Mimí y de Roberto, pero con respuestas no muy buenas.

* * *

Al estar lo más lejos de la clínica y de su familia, Blu se encontraba posado en el brazo largo del cristo de corcovado, no quería estar con nadie, mi mucho menos con Perla y sus hijos, lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar solo, talvez por un largo tiempo, quitar todo el llanto y la tristeza que en estos momentos tenia.

"Lo siento Perla, no quería tratarte de esa manera, creo que me deje llevar tanto de mi emoción que ni siquiera te quise escuchar"- se lamentó Blu al no darle la palabra a Perla.

Las nubes negras comenzaban a llegar sorpresivamente, cubriendo de lo que quedaba de la bella noche, solo así para liberar una lluvia totalmente brutal, acompañada de unos rayos nada buenos.

Al notar la lluvia, Blu intento buscar un pequeño hueco o un refugio para poder cubrirse de la mortalidad de la lluvia, y si es de plano, pasar lo que queda la noche en ese mismo lugar.

Pero esta lluvia era tan fuerte que no permitía que Blu continuara con su búsqueda, el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de él, parecía estar acabado, pero su suerte comenzó a cambiar al ver un pequeño hueco no tan lejos de donde estaba Blu, por lo que sin pensarlo, decidió volar lo más rápido posible hasta llegar hay.

"Genial, parece que Perla no querrá hablarme cuando regrese, supongo que me hago responsable de todo…incluyendo la muerte"- lo último lo dijo con una lagrima de tristeza.

Aunque la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte de lo normal, solo duraba por unos segundos, ya que poco a poco dejaba de llover y las nubes comenzaban a alejarse de Rio de janeiro, dejando ver una vez más la noche normal y buena, con sus estrellas y la luna totalmente llena.

"Ok, fue muy extraño que pasara rápido, pero mientras sea fácil regresar a la clínica, mejor"- decía Blu listo para regresar con su familia.

Pero justo en el momento en que estaba por salir, una potente luz comenzaba a iluminar a Blu, obligado a detenerse, miro arriba para ver de que se trataba, solo para ver que una poderosa aurora boreal empezaba a ser revelada por todo el cielo, lo cual eso llamo a muchas personas quienes todavía estaban despiertas y algunos animales, ya que esa aurora solo se iluminada en las costas frías o en el polo norte, nunca en el sur.

"¿Que rayos es eso?"- se preguntaba Blu al ver la poderosa aurora, en donde reflejaba y mostraba la aparición de los espíritus, tanto de humanos como hasta de los animales.

"Eso, mi estimado y mejor amigo, es la aurora boreal"- respondió alguien detrás de él, esa voz que, a Blu se le hizo familiar, una vez que lo termino reconociendo, comenzó a temblar un poco, esa voz le hizo recordar muchas cosas, desde su infancia, hasta el día que crecía más y más su amistad, los mejores momentos y algunos no tanto, hasta recordar también el día de su muerte trágica.

2 meses de no verlo, 2 meses de no estar a su lado, 2 meses de no seguir con la chica que tanto amaba, al igual que ella lo hacía con él, finalmente aparece, aunque iluminado por la luz de la aurora, pisaba verdaderamente el suelo, solo estando a pocos centímetros de su mejor amigo, quien no paraba de temblar.

"Y bien, alguna cosa que deseas decirme"- pregunto el espíritu en forma de ave mientras empezaba a caminar para acercarse a Blu.

Sin embargo, Blu no podía moverse, algo le impedía que lo hiciera, solo para seguir viendo como el espíritu se acercaba cada vez más.

"Muy bien amigo, dime cómo has estado, como se siente tu familia y los demás"- pregunto el espíritu mientras tocaba el hombro de Blu, solo para dejarlo más sorprendido y con las ganas de querer llorar, hasta el momento en que decidió pronunciar su nombre.

"P…P…¿Pablo?...¿en verdad en eres tú?"- Blu no lo pudo contener más, las lágrimas volvieron a invadirlo una vez más, aunque eran más de tristeza que de felicidad, pues aún seguía sintiéndose culpable de algo que no pudo cumplir.

"Pero por supuesto que soy yo, pero porque estas así, deberías estar feliz por la vida, o más bien, feliz por estar un tiempo contigo"- comenzó a bromear Pablo antes de abrazar a Blu, quien lo termino correspondiendo muy fuerte.

"¿Un poco?"- pregunto Blu dejando de llorar y poder conversar finalmente con su mejor amigo.

"Si, les pedí a mis ancestros que me dieran la oportunidad de poder visitar la tierra de los vivos, pero solo tengo 1 hora para poder estar con ellos antes de regresar, y eso va contigo"- lo dijo con una sonrisa Pablo.

"Significa…que solo estarás aquí por una hora, y luego te iras"- dijo Blu con la mirada hacia abajo, pensando que es poco lo que tendrá su amigo antes de regresar al cielo.

"No lo pienses así Blu, recuerda que siempre estaré con ustedes aunque ya no puedan verme, pero conozco un lugar en la cual siempre me pueden recordar"- lo último lo dijo al tocar nuevamente el pecho de Blu, señalando su corazón.

Aunque Blu podía sentir un poco de tranquilidad con lo que escuchaba de su amigo, aun podía sentirse un poco más culpable de lo normal, pues había algo que no lo debaja tranquilo.

"Aún sigo sin poder superarlo, sigo creyendo que esa serpiente que te mordió, me sigue señalando más culpable de lo normal"- decía Blu cada vez culpándose en sí mismo.

"Lose, pero al menos gracias a mí, no te toco estar arriba, ni mucho menos en abandonar a tu familia, puede que sea algo aburrido en muchas ocasiones estando allá, pero hay muchos espíritus con quien convivir"- decía Pablo al ver la mordida que llevaba en su pecho.

"Pero, ¿y qué hay de Lucy?"- pregunto Blu queriendo saber si aún seguía pensando en su novia.

Aunque para ser verdad, a Pablo se le borraba lentamente la sonrisa, remplazada por una ligera tristeza que empezaba a tener, pues el hecho de no seguir a lado de Lucy lo hizo decepcionar un poco, inclusive tenia las ganas de llorar, aunque intento contenerse lo más que pudo

"Amigo…yo…no quería…perdóname"- se lamentó Blu por haber dicho su nombre.

"Descuida…yo…esperaba algún día que mencionaras eso"- dijo Pablo tratando de contener sus lágrimas, solo para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

"¿No deseas estar con ella, ahora que estas aquí?- pregunto Blu.

"No lose, no creo que me reconozca estando así"- se lamentó Pablo al verse completamente luz.

"Yo no lo creo, ya verás que lograra reconocerte fácilmente"- decía Blu tratando de darle ánimos.

"Además, ella te extraña tanto, igual los demás, y por lo visto, yo"- lo último que dijo Blu fue finalmente con una sonrisa, finalmente una sonrisa era lo que esbozaba.

Aunque Pablo no estaba seguro al cien, él sabía que Blu tenía razón, 2 meses después de su muerte lo llevo a separarse del ave que tanto ama, por lo cual tenía la oportunidad para volver a rencontrarse con ella, siempre y cuando que el tiempo no se le agote.

"Está bien Blu, mientras sea rápido, mejor"- dijo Pablo listo para partir, seguido por Blu quien iba siguiéndolo.

Ambos guacamayos iban volando de regreso hacia la clínica, el más emocionado era sin duda Pablo, pues finalmente tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar con Lucy, en cambio Blu, solo tratar de explicarle a Perla lo sucedido de hace unos minutos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, Blu y Pablo finalmente llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, donde todo esto era nuevo para Pablo, pues el centro más la casa de donde viven Linda y Julio estaban más arreglados que nunca.

"Valla, esto está más nuevo de lo que imagine"- contesto Pablo.

"Si, eso mismo me dije cuando vi lo arreglado que se vio"- explico Blu.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, sabes si ella esta…esta"- trato de contener los nervios Pablo para no presentarse de esa manera con Lucy.

"Si, ella está en su Nido, creo que le hará muy bien haciendo compañía contigo"- Detallo Blu.

"Me hubiera gustado saludar a los demás"- Pablo bajo lentamente la cabeza.

"Eso no es lo que importa, solo ve por ella, te debe de necesitar"- dijo Blu dándole esperanzas a Pablo.

Y sin otra cosa más que decir, Pablo finalmente alzo vuelo para volver a su antiguo hogar, con la ilusión de ver a Lucy una vez más, por su parte Blu, entro a la clínica para poder refrescarse y poder comer algo, más para su sorpresa, todo fue interrumpido por una tacleada sorpresiva, acompañada de un abrazo fuerte.

"¡Blu!"- gritaba una guacamaya totalmente desesperada.

"Perla, no esperaba que me recibieras de esa manera"- dijo Blu tirado en el suelo.

"Eso no es lo de menos, lo único que me importaba era que regresaras sano y salvo, no vuelvas a irte así de nuevo"- rogaba Perla después de ayudar a Blu a levantarse.

"Descuida, no lo volveré a hacer"- decía Blu justo cuando Perla unió su pico con el de Blu en un apasionado beso, un beso que sin mayor problema termino correspondiendo.

"Te amo Blu…no te separes nunca de mi"- dijo Perla sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"Tambien yo Perla…no lo volveré hacer de nuevo"- dijo Blu separándose de Perla mientras tomaba sus alas.

Justo cuando Blu quería contar todo lo ocurrido, tres aves pequeñas fueron volando en dirección a él, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras liberaban algunas lágrimas, acompañados de otras 3 aves mas

"Papa!"- exclamo una pequeña guacamaya, se trataba de Bia.

"Donde andabas Pa, no te imaginas de todo lo que te perdiste"- dijo Tiago separándose de su Padre.

"Menos mal que estas a salvo"- finalmente dijo Carla.

Carla y Tiago se separaron de su padre, a excepción de Bia, quien continuaba abrazándolo fuertemente, como si fuera su guacamayo de peluche.

"Tienes mucho que explicarnos viejo, Perliux no podía dormir si no estabas con ella"- dijo Roberto.

"Entendemos que aún no puedas superarlo, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el hijo"- contesto Eduardo al referirse de Pablo.

"Menos mal que sigues vivo, de no ser así, quizá hubieras sido cena para serpientes, pirañas, quizá hasta de cocodrilos totalmente peligrosos y te hubieran devorado en sushi, o mejor como un taco de guacamayo, quizá sería mejor en…"- trato de decir Mimí cuando fue detenida por Perla.

"Tía…nada de eso paso, él se encuentra bien"- dijo Perla tratando de parar a su Tía.

"De hecho…ahora que Eduardo menciono a Pablo, creo que es momento de decirles todo lo que sucedió antes del amanecer, pero me gustaría que fuera rápido, porque quede en ver a alguien muy especial, aunque ustedes no lo crean"- dijo Blu listo para contar lo ocurrido.

Aunque el inicio no fue nada bueno, su mayor sorpresa fue en reencontrarse una vez más a su amigo, solo que ahora era un espíritu, inclusive conto de la repentina aparición de la aurora boreal, Bia, Carla y Tiago no entendían mucho a lo que decía su padre, era muy extraño que una aurora como la que mencionaba Blu apareciera en el sur, cuando solo aparecen en el norte, en el polo norte, Perla, Eduardo, Roberto y Mimí tampoco no lograban comprender todo lo que decía, para ellos les parece como una sola fantasía, aunque para Blu, fue la realidad.

Duraron casi 1 hora de conversación familiar hasta que Blu finalmente termino de contar la historia, aunque ellos seguían sin comprenderlo, solo para que regresaran a continuar con sus actividades recientes, todos…excepto Perla.

"Bueno, debo regresar al cristo"- contesto Blu listo para volver a partir, más fue detenido una vez más por Perla.

"¿Perla?"- pregunto confundido Blu al ver la reacción de su pareja.

"Si lo que dices es cierto…te creo amor, solo por favor…mándale un saludo de mi parte"- contesto Perla con una sonrisa.

Blu simplemente asintió felizmente, volando de regreso hacia el cristo redentor, donde sería la última vez que volvería a ver a su amigo, aunque toda la tristeza, la tragedia, y el amargo dolor que había sufrido antes, fue remplazado completamente por toda la felicidad que llevaba.

Una vez que llego al cristo, ya lo estaba esperando Pablo, quien al verlo con más detalle, podía ver la felicidad que estaba esbozando.

"Espero no a verme tardado"- contesto Blu algo nervioso.

"Para nada, solo unos cuantos segundos tarde"- bromeo Pablo.

"Y, ¿cómo lo tomo?"- quiso saber Blu.

Pero justo en el momento en que Pablo estaba por contárselo, la aurora volvió a ser su aparición una vez más, solo así la felicidad de Pablo volvió a borrarse lentamente, pues esto significaba una cosa…

"Si quieres saber cómo fue, quiero que ella te lo diga, una vez que desaparezca, no volveré a verlos…otra vez"- dijo Pablo empezando a sentirse mal una vez más.

Sin embargo, Blu no dijo nada, simplemente termino acercando lentamente hasta abrazar a su amigo fuertemente, para Pablo fue una sorpresa en que hiciera eso, pero sabía que se lo merecía, pues al ver una vez más a su mejor amigo, sería una vez más los momentos que vivió a su lado.

"Tengo que irme Blu, sé que duele en dejarlos finalmente, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver una vez más"- dijo Pablo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así será amigo, ya verás que cuando eso pase, te contare todo…cuando te vuelva a ver"- eso último fue en señal de la verdadera despedida, una despedida no para siempre, una despedida corta y esperanzada.

Después de darse un segundo abrazo más, Pablo comenzó a acercarse hacia la aurora, listo para volver de donde vino, mirando un poco separado a Blu.

"Adiós…Blu"- con esto último que dijo Pablo, la aurora comenzó a hacerlo cenizas lentamente, borrando sus patas, su cuerpo repleto de plumas, finalmente llegando a su pico, llevándolo hacia arriba, y una vez estando en la gran macha, comenzó a borrarse lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, Blu miraba por última vez arriba, el momento finalmente llego.

"Adiós…hermano Mio"- con esto último, Blu empezó a regresar a la clínica, pero no por Perla y su familia, sino a visitar a alguien más.

* * *

Cuando llego al árbol de donde vivía Pablo, empezó a revisar el interior, si por alguna curiosidad ella se encontraba aquí.

"¿Lucy?"- pregunto Blu.

"¿Blu?- contesto Lucy apareciendo por arriba.

"Perdona que llegara asi, no quería molestarte"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

"No te preocupes, me alegra que vinieras a visitarme"- dijo Lucy sonándose muy alegre, lo cual sorprendió a Blu.

"Entonces…ya no estas…"- pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

"Por supuesto que no, con solo verlo aquí, me dio la esperanza de verlo una vez más…te agradezco mucho que lo hayas conocido desde que éramos niños, me alegra mucho que seas amigo de la única ave que siempre amare, cuando lo vuelva a ver"- eso último que dijo Lucy fue para finalmente abrazar a Blu, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, pero no tardo en regresárselo.

Cuando terminaron por despedirse, Blu iba en camino una vez más al cementerio, pero con un objeto que llevaba en su garra, Lucy se lo entrego, al haber aterrizado, se acercó al lugar en donde descansaba en paz Pablo, dejando una nota que decía lo siguiente…

"Has sido un dia largo sin ti mi amigo, pero siempre estarás conmigo, y siempre serás mi hermano"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente en los ojos de Blu, fue muy emotivo y alegre en volverlo a ver, pero fue por un corto tiempo.

"Descuida amor, siempre hay otra oportunidad, ya verás que volveremos a estar con el…cuando estemos arriba"- dijo Perla apareciendo detrás de Blu.

Perla llevo a Blu hacia donde se encontraban los niños, ya que les había prometido en que la familia iría a la playa a divertirse, solo para mirar una vez más el cementerio.

"Adiós Pablo…mi hermano"- finalizo Blu para alcanzar a Perla y a los demás, listos para un nuevo día, con más alegría, más entusiasmo, y menos problemas.

* * *

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend** **  
** **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **We've come a long way from where we began** **  
** **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **When I see you again**

 **Damn, who knew** **  
** **All the planes we flew** **  
** **Good things we been through** **  
** **That I'd be standing right here talking to you** **  
** **But another path** **  
** **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh** **  
** **But something told me that it wouldn't last** **  
** **Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture** **  
** **Those were the days** **  
** **Hard work forever pays** **  
** **Now I see you in a better place**

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?** **  
** **Everything I went through you were standing by my side** **  
** **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend** **  
** **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **We've come a long way from where we began** **  
** **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **When I see you again**

 **First, you both go out your way** **  
** **And the vibe is feeling strong** **  
** **And what's small turned to a friendship** **  
** **A friendship turned to a bond** **  
** **And that bond will never be broken** **  
** **The love will never get lost** **  
** **And when brotherhood come first** **  
** **Then the line will never be crossed** **  
** **Established it on our own** **  
** **When that line had to be drawn** **  
** **And that line is what we reached** **  
** **So remember me when I'm gone**

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?** **  
** **Everything I went through you were standing by my side** **  
** **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **So let the light guide your way, yea** **  
** **Hold every memory as you go** **  
** **And every road you take** **  
** **Will always lead you home** **  
** **Home**

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend** **  
** **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **We've come a long way from where we began** **  
** **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** **  
** **When I see you again**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bien chicos, ojala les haya gustado mi one shot.**

 **Yo espero sus reviews y nos veremos pronto con otro cap mas de La historia de mi Famila.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
